


Norwegian wood

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 完成隊形的那一刻，他以為終於達成了重要的心願，然而一切都只是開始而已。金廷祐想，原來舞台燈光比練習室裡的要更眩目。金道英站在對角線的位置，也比想像中要不真實。





	Norwegian wood

偶爾他會覺得21歲那年見到的雪才是他的初雪，在冰天雪地的烏克蘭，嘴裡吐出白色煙氣。金道英站在人行道的岔口等他，廷祐啊，提高了嗓子喊他，他每次都覺得抱歉。金道英迎過來，自然地抓住他的手。

他忍不住覺得想要流淚。

金廷祐不是容易掉淚的人，至少在幼少期他是那麼認為的。死撐著不讓淚滴從睜得圓圓的眼眶掉下已經是種習慣，個性使然，到了身高開始抽長的時候他更習慣流下臉龐的是汗水而不是其他。

他有一種拗執，無法丟棄那些因外力毀壞或者自然折舊的物事，諸如翻到最後一頁的掛曆，或是練舞練破的球鞋。因為他是那麼死心眼又固執的人，而金道英又太了解他，在他能將一切整理成條理的字句之前就開始閃躲。幸或不幸，他可以把那包裝起來像是一種精巧的謊話，也可以留在舌頭底下作為最後的真誠。

然而演技太過拙劣，於是眼淚落下來之前就被察覺。金道英不知道該拿他怎麼辦才好，幾次都把嘆息含在嘴裡，卻還是伸手按住了他的肩。金廷祐問，如果得不到最想要的東西該怎麼辦才好呢？鄭在玹挑起眉，說或許要鍥而不捨；李泰容想了良久，說人總是該學會放棄。

Lucas聳聳肩，說我餓，哥煮泡麵給我。

金廷祐站在瓦斯爐前拆泡麵的包裝紙，拆到第三包的時候遲疑了一會，還是把粉包通通拆開撒進鍋子裡。Lucas難得地湊在旁邊看，他偏過頭問不去外面等嗎，Lucas搖搖頭，說煮泡麵這種事，我好像總該學會。金廷祐有些訝異，他拿捲起到肘的衣袖擦額間的汗，水開了，把麵條丟下去。Lucas擠過來問有什麼訣竅，他總是把麵煮得太爛。金廷祐偏著頭想，說要等水滾了再放麵，等麵條自己散開再撈，不要去攪。啊，要有耐性，Lucas恍然大悟地說。他點頭，習慣性動作。

搬宿舍的時候Lucas花了很多時間收拾，又或者說是花了很多時間在苦惱。金廷祐的東西倒少，兩卡皮箱可以搞定。Lucas總問要怎麼能活得這麼無欲無求，金廷祐微笑，不知道自己在別人眼裡是這個模樣。

他在很後來的階段學會了斷捨離的生活準則，以便在需要盡全力上岸汲取氧氣時不會被那些糾纏沉下。他沒有跟金道英說，自己經常在安靜下來以後感到無助焦慮，將臉埋進手心，卻又無法放聲哭泣。金廷祐躺在半夜的練習室裡，燈光明亮地像可以把視線戳瞎，他像盲人摸索著走到迷宮的盡頭，卻不知道在出口等著自己的又是什麼。

那些不可言明的企求，他伸出手，想把暖調的光線抓進手裡，又明白始終是抓不住的東西。金道英像是把溫柔均分給所有人的月亮，看似很近，實則怎麼樣也觸不及。

過了一些時候他又頻繁地能在練習室裡見到金道英，那人見到他也不生疏，湊過來就攬著他的肩膀問有沒有好好吃東西，彷彿一切沒有什麼不同。金廷祐抬起頭，日光燈又顯得太冷了，把那張臉都襯得冷白。哥，他喊他，試圖讓聲音聽起來極其自然，聽起來卻可憐巴巴的。金道英笑了笑，捏捏他的後頸。

好好做吧，廷祐。因為金道英總是那樣說。

然後他就會回到那片雪地。金道英拉起他的手，睫毛都沾上冰霜，他知道那一切都會有人將它記錄下，因此他也收進眼底。他說哥，道英哥，假裝他們都沒發現當他那樣喊著的時候最柔軟，或者眼神之間有任何閃爍。

你站在那裡的時候我就會跟上去，他想那樣說。金道英說，我知道，我知道。

我知道。

完成隊形的那一刻，他以為終於達成了重要的心願，然而一切都只是開始而已。金廷祐想，原來舞台燈光比練習室裡的要更眩目。金道英站在對角線的位置，也比想像中要不真實。然後他伸出了手。

你要記住那都只是過程，金道英低聲地說。

金廷祐始終是幸運的，兩張手掌疊在一起的時候金廷祐想，閉上雙眼，然後呼吸。他沒有鍥而不捨，也無法學會放棄；在他的雪地裡，某些東西是只屬於他的，僅此而已。

  
  



End file.
